Yours Sincerely
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Luna's presence is a comfort to the Weasleys in the days after the war. There's just something about her, although George can't quite put his finger on what.


**A/N: For the Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 5**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: George Weasley/Luna Lovegood**

 **Word count: 823**

* * *

George has more or less gotten used to the near constant presence of Luna Lovegood in the Weasley household. He isn't exactly sure quite _why_ she's there so much - aside from the fact that, officially, she comes over in the capacity of Ginny's girlfriend.

(Ginny had not, of course, volunteered this information, but George has an annoying yet entertaining habit of walking in on his sister when she's otherwise engaged.)

He doesn't mind it though. None of the Weasleys do, in fact. There's something about her that's strangely charming and likeable, although George can't quite put his finger on what that is.

At first, he had been puzzled by the girl. He'd seen her around Hogwarts at times, probably, but he'd never really paid much attention back then, he and Fred always too focused on their prank of the hour. He'd also heard the rumours that she was a bit wrong in the head, that her father was just as bad, worst of all, that she was 'odd'. Merlin forbid something 'odd' in a world of magic. George never paid attention to those either, but that was for a different reason. He tended not to put much stock in rumours such as those; people said the same about him and his family, after all.

Nevertheless, he'd been surprised when he properly met her for the first time. He couldn't really find the right words to describe her - she'd seemed like she was off with the fairies half the time, and then she'd say something so smart and wise that it would momentarily stagger George. He gets her now, sort of, and she doesn't seem quite as spacey as she'd first appeared. 'Course, when they'd first met, it wasn't long after Fred had -

Well. The war hadn't long ended, so George had been pretty spaced out himself. He thinks that perhaps he can be forgiven for getting a few false impressions.

Anyway, the Weasleys aren't exactly strangers to taking people in every now and then, and Luna's presence, whilst strange and not-quite explained, had somehow become a comfort to every person in the Burrow. Ginny's a given - it was her who had invited Luna over in the first place. It's strange, though. George doesn't think he's ever seen Ginny as happy as she is when she's with Luna, and he's grateful to her for that. Anyone who can make his sister smile so freely is automatically on George's no-pranking list, especially anyone who can do that in times like these when they're still feeling all their losses so deeply. So, yeah, he likes Luna Lovegood.

It's more than that though. Molly seems to have adopted her as a second daughter, his dad spends hours talking to her about… something; George isn't really sure what. Even Percy made pleasant small talk with her once - a miracle if George has ever seen one.

She sends letters, too, and not just to Ginny. They don't tend to get many owls at the Burrow, unless they're from Hogwarts, or occasionally Harry writes to Ron when he himself isn't staying with them. They get one from Luna on a weekly basis, or so it seems, some of them addressed to Ginny, some to Molly, some to the entire house, because that, apparently, is what Luna does. George can't quite wrap his head around why she does it, but he supposes he doesn't really need to.

He remembers the first time she wrote to him. He'd seen Luna's loopy, neat handwriting on the envelope and had tossed it to Ginny, not even reading the name on the front.

"Love letter from your girlfriend here," he'd said, smirking as she scowled at him.

"It's for you, dumbass," she'd grumbled once it had been retrieved it from where it had fallen on the floor.

George had gone to tell her that that couldn't be right, but Ginny had dumped it in front of him and stalked out the room before he'd had a chance. He'd looked down, frowning, noticing the address for the first time.

 _George Weasley_

 _The Burrow_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole_

 _Devon_

George's frown deepened as he opened the letter. Why would Ginny's girlfriend be writing to _him_? Their mother, he got. Ginny, obvious. But him?

 _Hello George,_ it started. Not one for formalities then, although George had already kind of gathered that.

 _Ginny tells me I shouldn't bother writing to all of you if I don't want to, but I don't mind it. I've never had a big family before, you see, and I very much enjoy spending time with you all. It's very interesting to talk to everyone…_

The rest of the letter was in much the same vein, and George read it with a mix of amusement and sudden affection for this odd, caring girl. He smiled when he got to the end, thought for a moment, then got up to find some parchment and a quill.

 _Luna..._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was okay. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you have a moment!**


End file.
